Such a system is described, for example, in an article entitled "Active Control of Sound Radiation Using Volume Velocity Cancellation" by M. E. Johnson and S. J. Elliott, published in the "Journal of the Acoustic Society of America", Vol. 98(4), October 1995. A velocity sensor is used which covers the entire surface that radiates the noise, just as the actuator for suppressing the noise also covers the entire surface. The velocity sensor measures only the uneven numbered vibration modes especially the base mode (1,1). The actuator only counteracts these base mode vibrations. If the noise radiating surface oscillates at higher vibration modes which have only one vibration component which is even numbered, for example (1,2)-, (2,3)-, etc., then such a integrating surface sensor no longer provides an output signal, because the integration of overall vibration or oscillation peaks and valleys yields a sum signal=0. However, it has been-noted, that the degree of radiation at such vibration modes of a vibrating or oscillating plate increases as the excitation frequency increases. These vibration modes include at least one uneven numbered component, for example (1,2)-; (1,3)-; (2,3)-; (3,3)-; etc. modes.